


Falling for Each Other

by TheGrammarHawk



Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Snow, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc that's just how it be babey, have you noticed that ferdinand calls hubert a terrible man to flirt, it's just mentioned tho it's not the focus, loving each other so purely and having fun in the winter air, oh to be the aids to the emperor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Ferdinand decides to try to ice skate with Hubert in order to unwind.Ferdibert Week 2019 Day 3: Vampire AU/Jealousy/Obsession/Winter
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Falling for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY if this is a little rushed i haven't slept in almost 30 hours and i'm gonna pass out as soon as i post this ngl but it's just fluff babey!!! enjoy these soft gay lads!!!!

All day long Ferdinand had been shooting Hubert the most dangerous smiles, bright and captivating, drawing him in as if he had a secret he was desperate to share. It was delightfully mischievous, and it warmed Hubert from the inside out, but he knew, he _knew_ , that it came with a price.

A plotting Ferdinand von Aegir was truly one of the most dangerous sorts.

It wasn’t as though his schemes were _bad_ , exactly, but the notion that the noblest of nobles could be devious was… exhilarating, really.

Hubert knew he was in for it at last when Ferdinand grabbed his hand excitedly after the war meeting, dragging him along and out into the cold of Guardian Moon. Clouds hung overhead, gray and fat with the promise of snow to come, which Hubert wrinkled his nose at. Such dreary weather would certainly harm morale, the cold and bleak skies typically impacting Edelgard, Linhardt, and Dorothea the most. They’d all turn dreary as the conditions continued on, leaving Hubert to light more of the oil lamps around the monastery and make sure that they did not find themselves too depressed by the circumstances.

At one point, Hubert too had been one to droop a fraction more than usual from the ice and cold as the light disappeared so early to fade to night.

In his case, however, he found a new source of blinding sunlight to brighten his days. Ferdinand was warm, and radiant, burning with exuberance; it was only fair that Hubert substituted him for the winter sun.

“Hubert, darling, are you quite awake? If now is not a good time, I can always surprise you later!”

The voice of his affections reminded Hubert that he was, in fact, out in public, not a place he ought to lose himself in his thoughts. His amber eyes gleamed and twinkled as they glanced at him like stars, and Hubert could not restrain his smile, small and reserved as it was, from appearing.

“Forgive me, I was simply considering how vibrant you are, even on days like this.”

Flustering easily, a blush painted Ferdinand’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears as he dipped his head away, embarrassed. “Oh, _terrible_ man. Do not tease me in such a way! I’ll melt in your arms if you keep it up.”

“I believe I would be the one doing the melting,” Hubert corrected, pausing to take note of their location. They were near the greenhouse and fishing pond, then. An interesting choice. “It is you, after all, that is the embodiment of the flame spirits Petra is so fond of.”

That only made Ferdinand’s face burn more, a pleasing result.

“So what is it you wish of me in such a place?”

At that, Ferdinand straightened even more than he already was, beaming as he clasped both of Hubert’s hands in his own. “The pond has frozen over, enough to bear our weight! Would it not be delightful to take a break and skate a little upon it? I know how hard you have worked of late, so I thought perhaps this would… ease some of your tension!”

If it had been anyone besides Ferdinand, Hubert would have scoffed. Even if it was Edelgard he would have hesitated, perhaps questioned outright why such a thing would be necessary.

But… it was _Ferdinand_ , and he was looking at him with his big, fond eyes, lit up in _such_ a grin. It had been years since Hubert had had the ability to deny him anything.

“We haven’t any skates. How exactly do you think we’ll go about this?”

At that quite _reasonable_ question, in Hubert’s opinion, Ferdinand simply chuckled and tugged Hubert after him, still holding hands.

The passionate paladin then stepped backwards onto the ice, pushing off as he did and gliding, albeit slowly, away.

Pulling Hubert with him, to his mild horror.

“Fer-”

One of Ferdinand’s hands let him go, dramatically going into a sweeping gesture as if part of an opera dance. Hubert clutched the other for dear life, not at _all_ liking the lack of control he had over his own movements. Ferdinand seemed somewhat stable and used to the way ice felt underfoot, but Hubert had never done anything so ridiculous before. He hadn’t even skated in _proper_.

At least Ferdinand seemed to be enjoying Hubert’s unsteady attempts to balance. He laughed at his poor boyfriend, squeezing his hand as the cold air turned both their cheeks pink.

“Oh, Hubert, you’re like a newborn foal! It’s endearing, I promise!”

“You are going to make me _fall_ ,” Hubert hissed without venom, trying to suppress the urge to flail. It was entirely unfair how much better Ferdinand was able to hold himself on the ice, practice be damned.

“You wound me!” the younger man cried, smile bright and teasing and enough to warm Hubert’s entire body, “Such a bold assumption! I thought you understood by now that you are far, _far_ too important to fall, Hubert, in battle or otherwise! If you fall, well… I’ll simply have to catch you!”

Now burning for a slightly different reason than the cold, Hubert sent his closest equivalent of a pout to Ferdinand, which truly was just a mild glare.

But then a breeze picked up, and in order to make certain that Hubert could not be even the slightest bit intimidating, the wind made sure he did indeed slip on the ice.

Hubert – well, he _had_ , in truth, expected Ferdinand to catch him. The other man was far stronger than he, and could easily bench him if he so desired, a trait that… most definitely did _not_ fluster Hubert in any way. Not at _all_.

So, as such, he was not surprised when two muscular arms wrapped around him – but very surprised indeed when he still pitched downwards toward the ice.

Ah. Well, Hubert supposed Ferdinand had only promised to catch him. He had said nothing about not falling. Now Hubert found himself sprawled on top of Ferdinand, almost as though to pin him, if the ice would allow it, faces merely inches apart. Like this, Ferdinand’s orange hair splayed out across the ice, shining with it... it was almost as though he himself was a snow angel, his locks coming up to form his halo.

And then that damnable man had the nerve to break into high peals of laughter, bright and joyous and-

“What is it that you find so funny?” Hubert huffed, lowering his voice in order to draw a shiver out of Ferdinand. It worked, to Hubert’s great pleasure, and he found Ferdinand’s laughter quieting to something more containable, eyes staring up at him with utmost adoration as he lifted his chin a little, waiting for something. Hubert wouldn’t deny him, of course, but he still had to tease.

At his hesitation, Ferdinand pulled one of his hands back up, resting cold and lightly damp fingers on Hubert’s cheek and making _him_ the one shivering.

“Oh, Hubert, it is simply that… I would say, well, it appears to me that, that we are _falling_ for each other.”

Hubert absolutely could not stop himself from closing the gap between them, kissing the laughter out of Ferdinand’s mouth as he threatened to start up again. When they needed air, Hubert would let him breathe, moving to tease Ferdinand in his own way by kissing along his jawbone and along his neck, _just_ at the sensitive spots he knew were often ticklish.

They remained like that for some time: Ferdinand’s arms around him, Hubert’s hands tangled in saffron hair, as they kissed and laughed, Hubert giving a small, but certain smile that was just as loud as Ferdinand’s gasps and giggles, in its own way. They didn’t even think to stop until it began to snow once more, light flurries drifting down from the hazy sky.

“How on earth do you suppose we will manage to get off the ice and out of this situation?” Hubert asked, light eyes glinting with his smirk, not at all cold with the sun beneath him instead of in the sky. Ferdinand just returned to him a blinding grin, pressing his forehead against the other’s.

“ _Oh_ , I daresay I did not think that part out. But, my dear, you must admit – there are certainly worse places to be.”

Yes, Hubert supposed, that was true.

After all, no matter the location, he was always happy to be held close to the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed your dose of fluff this week!!! please leave kudos and comments!!! i'm gonna,, sleep now i hope <3 <3


End file.
